Skye
by Lizoune
Summary: [RemusOC] Skye est une jeune fille qui vient tout juste d'achever ses études à Poudlard, sur le chemin de la vie elle rencontre le mystérieux Remus Lupin ... [ FIC EN PAUSE ]
1. Prologue

**Skye**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à JK Rowling

**Résumé : ** Skye est simple, naturelle, candide, angélique, et vient tout juste d'achever ses études à Poudlard, sur le chemin de la vie elle rencontre le mystérieux Remus Lupin ...

**Prologue**

Je jetai un coup d'oeil furtif au sablier, je vérifiai pour la énième fois mon parchemin, je regardai autour de moi, je culpabilisai d'avoir fini plus tôt que les autres, et je restai sur mon siège et je me mis à observer autour de moi, la plupart des élèves regardait leur feuille d'un air inquiet, stréssé, avec sur le front une goutte de sueur qui ne demandai qu'à tomber. Je soupirai et commençai à révasser, après cet examen, les Aspics plus précisement, je serai enfin libre, bien sûr je suis triste à l'idée de quitter Poudlard qui m'a hebergé pendant sept ans, sept magnifiques années. Je réalisai que j'avais tout de même passée sept ans à travailler pour décrocher deux diplômes : les BUSES et les Aspics, sept ans de travail acharné, j'exagère, j'avoue qu'il m'arrivai de me la couler douce...

Dans quelques instants, le moment que j'attendai le plus cette année allait enfin arriver, je savourais ces derniers moments, les bras croisés devant mon pupitre, je glissai légèrement de mon siège et m'imaginai recouler dans un hamac, c'est une amie d'origine moldue qui me l'a fait connaître.

Le professeur chargé de nous surveiller se leva brusquement et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, j'entendit des grognements en signe de contestation de la part de certains élèves, mon parchemin fut emporté de l'autre coté de la salle, où se tenait justement le professeur.

Je sortai le sourire aux lèvres de ma dernière épreuve, enfin libre, je sortis en direction du parc, mes amies Kate, Lauren et Sienna m'attendaient près du lac. Elles étaient déjà toutes là, je me demandai pourquoi j'avais hésité à sortir plus tôt, je m'incrustai sans gêne à leurs cotés, je m'allongai sur le ventre, à peine étais-je arrivé que je sus déjà le sujet de conversation qui les animait tant.

- Il veut qu'on achète un appartement dès qu'on commence notre formation d'Auror

En une phrase, Sienna avait résumé les sujets de conversations : les mecs et le travail

Toutes les trois avaient un petit-ami de longue date et savaient déjà les études qu'elles envisagaient post-Poudlard. J'étais totalement à part, j'étais célibataire et indécise à propos de mon avenir, pourquoi choisir si tôt un métier qui nous collera aux basques toute notre vie, et puis après mûre réflexion je trouvais que : être Auror : trop de danger; être médicomage : trop de clichés;

continuer des études de botanique, non, la terre me donne de l'urticaire, tout ça pour dire que je préferai ne rien faire, du moins pour l'instant. Lauren me sortit de ma torpeur, j'avais fixé sans le vouloir un groupe de garçons placé devant nous, dont Matthew, mon charmant ex. Je savais que Lauren l'interpreterais autrement, et se ferait un plaisir de me ramener à l'ordre, je me dépechai de la devancer

- Sk...

- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

- Si tu le dis, mais il serait temps de tourner la page, me conseille t'elle

J'hochai la tête comme un enfant, je préferai lui donner raison

- Très bien, elle affichait une mine radieuse, alors cette dernière épreuve?

- N'en parlons plus, l'école et moi c'est enfin fini, je marquai un temps, bon je vous attends.

Elles haussèrent un sourcil l'une après l'autre, je rigolai toute seule face à ce spectacle, j'avais prononcé une phrase qui avait peu de sens.

- Le lac, rappele-je

L'onomatopée "ah" sortit de leurs bouches en quasi-harmonie.

- Allez lèves toi limace

"Limace", j'adore vraiment ce surnom

Je me levai et retirai mes jolies soquettes noires. Après quelques sorts, j'étais prête, je couris rapidement et plongeai dans le lac. Parfait, l'eau était à une température idéale, le ciel était degagé et le soleil éclatant, parfait pour terminer notre année. Lauren et Sienna me suivèrent sans rochonner, mais Kate restait au bord, toujours aussi réticente.

- Allez, c'est la dernière fois qu'on en a l'occasion, j'essaie de t'encourager, allez ! fis-je avec un semblant d'agacement.

Avec l'aide de Sienna, elle accepta enfin.

C'était génial, j'ai adoré ces derniers instants, elles ne restèrent pas longtemps, leurs petits-amis, eux aussi, étaient sortis de l'épreuve, elles s'excusèrent, mais je ne voyai pas pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas leur reprocher de vouloir être avec ceux qu'elles aiment. Puis toute seule, je m'amusai à plonger et découvrir la face cachée du lac, je remontai pour reprendre ma respiration, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, quelqu'un avait plongé, je m'attendai à ce que cette personne remonte rapidement à la surface, apparement la personne en question n'était pas préssée. Je sentis alors une force me tirer vers le bas, je me retrouvai sous l'eau sous le vouloir, grâce au sort qui me permettait de voir sous l'eau, je m'aperçu que cette charmante personne n'était autre que Matthew. Il enlança ses bras autour de ma taille, et m'embrassa, je ne protestai pas, je n'y arrivai pas, j'allais même jusqu'à répondre à son baiser sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Je remontai à la surface essouflée, lui encore plus.

- Skye, me dit il en se rapprochant de moi

- Matthew, non, on en a déjà parlé, je me détachai de son étreinte et nageai en direction du bord, mais il en avait décidé autrement en me retenant par le bras, mais ma décision était prise. Il me regarda avec insistance et s'apprêter à me parler, je le devancai.

- Considérons ceci comme un dernier baiser, fis-je pour conclure.

Apparement sous le choc, il lâcha mon bras, je n'avais pas pour habitude de sortir des phrases de ce type. Je sortis de l'eau avec pleins de remords, peut-être qu'il avait changé, peut-être aurais-je dû lui laisser une seconde chance, il était sorti de l'eau et m'avait lancé un regard empli de rage, c'était trop tard, ce qui était fait est fait, et il le savait mieux que moi.

Je sechai en un temps éclair, le temps était quasi-caniculaire pour la fin du mois de juin, je n'ose imaginer le temps du mois de juillet, je vais ressembler à une écrevisse.

Je m'allongai à nouveau sur le ventre, et m'assoupi quelques minutes mais Lauren me reveilla.

- Humm qu'est-ce qui y'a? demandais-je

- Toi, Matthew, le lac.

Je souriai

- Phrase?

- Je t'ai vu avec Matthew, je souriai à nouveau mais mon sourire était plus crispé. Il a récidivé?

- Oui mais je pense qu'il a compris maintenant.

J'étais un peu triste, et elle l'avait remarquée.

- Et toi? Tu ne regrettes pas de prendre cette décision?

- Tu sais très bien que je regrettes mais je pense qu'après mûre reflexion, c'était la meilleure solution.

- Tu as drôlement mûri, fit elle sur un ton rassurant, ce n'est pas facile ce que vous avez eu.

- Oui j'ai cru à son baratin, mais malgré ça, j'ai toujours l'espoir de rencontrer la perle rare.

- Ne me sors pas encore tes histoires d'âme soeur, Skye.

- Que veux tu? J'y crois, conclus-je

- T'y a cru pour Matthew, me rappella t'elle

- C'est vrai, je me mordi la lèvre, mais c'est différent, c'est un amour de jeunesse, un premier amour.

Notre discussion tourna autour de ce sujet, elle me parlai de ses futurs vacances avec Jim, je l'écoutai avec plaisir, elle était heureuse ou plutôt amoureuse...

Notre soirée s'était résumée à ranger nos affaires dans nos valises, mais avait finie tout en autrement, une bataille de polochons, la dernière de notre septième année...

**X**o**x**o**X**

J'étais cloîtrée chez moi depuis quelques jours, à la maison j'étais très feignante, je suis fille unique, et mes parents sont accros au travail, j'étais donc seule, je reçevai du courrier de mes chers amis, qui avaient la chance d'avoir de vrais vacances, quoi que je me plaignai pas trop de mes vacances, ne rien faire peut être intéressant, enfin moi j'aime ça.

Au bout de quelques jours, je décidai de sortir, la nuit j'avais pensé au coté moldu, j'avais envie d'y faire un tour, je n'y étais aller qu'une fois et je ne dépassai pas les 1mètre à l'époque.

J'avais pris le nécessaire pour m'en sortir dans la jungle moldue, je n'avais même pas emportée de baguette, j'étais obligée de marcher car j'avais raté mon permis de transplanage, je suis une des rares à ne pas l'avoir, j'y étais presque pourtant, de toute façon en mi-août il y a une session de rattrapage.

Il faisait horriblement chaud, et j'avais reussi à me debrouiller dans les magasins moldus, j'étais fière de moi, je ne m'étais pas perdue, et je ne regrettai pas mon voyage, ils font des choses tellement étanges, mais qui ont un certain charme, je dois l'avouer.

Je tenais plusieurs sacs, et je commençai à sentir la fatigue, la chaleur ne m'arrangait en rien, elle m'accablait plus qu'autre chose. Je m'arrêtai, ma respiration était saccadé, je sentais mes pupilles se dillataient, un mal empreignant mon corps tout entier, une impression de desesquilibre, je commençai à voir flou, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir plus nettement, mais en même temps je sentais mon corps lourd, mes mains n'avaient plus de force et laissèrent tombés les sacs que je tenais jusqu'alors avec fermeté, mes jambes se faisaient fragiles. Je m'étais évanouïe. Cependant je n'avais ressentie aucune douleur, aucune chute, en effet une personne m'avait retenue ...

_Voilà c'est la fin du prologue, il est pas extra, il présente brièvement mon OC : Skye. _

_Remus apparaîtera prochainement (est-ce lui qui a retenu Skye?)_

_Qu'en pensez vous? J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'attends vos critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises._


	2. Le hasard fait bien les choses

Merci beaucoup à **Twinzie** pour sa review, je vous laisse en compagnie du nouveau chapitre.

**Le hasard fait bien les choses...**

Je clignai plusieurs fois les yeux, la lumière du soleil m'aveugla immédiatement, par conséquent je les refermai en attendant un certain temps d'adaptation. Je me sentais envahie d'une fatigue inhabituelle, l'idée de bouger ne serait-ce que mon bras m'était impensable. Au bout de quelques secondes je pris mon courage à deux mains (quelle belle preuve de courage en effet!) et je tenta une nouvelle fois de lier l'amitié entre mes deux pupilles et la lumière du jour, par chance ils acceptèrent, belle coopération.

Je réalisa que j'étais allongée sur la banquette d'un restaurant moldu, je me redresse rapidement avec les cheveux en pagaille, attends deux minutes, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé penser de ça? Depuis quand je m'allonge à ma guise dans les restos en me permettant un léger somme? J'essaie de faire appel à ma mémoire et à une réflexion intense afin de pouvoir comprendre comment suis-je arrivée là? Je suis sortie pour faire du shopping du coté moldu, j'en suis sûre mais après c'est le trou noir, je me souviens pas m'être arrêtée ici. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je me gratte le menton, signe justement de ma reflexion profonde et intense, mais la réponse apparement se fait languir.

Je regarde autour de moi histoire de verifier si je ne suis pas venue avec une connaissance, non, rien dans les parages. Mon regard se pose sur ce jeune homme au comptoir qui me regarde, il a l'air de me connaître, je le détaille pour voir si on s'est déjà vu, ses cheveux chatains aux lueurs à la fois dorés et argentés, ses yeux sont d'un bleu éteint. Il arbore des vêtements typiquement moldu mais ceci n'enlève rien à son charme. C'est vrai qu'il est charmant.

Merde il s'approche de moi. Il s'assoit carrément sur le siège libre devant moi, sans gène et dépose sur la table le verre d'eau et la nourriture qu'il tenait dans ses mains, je le regarde perplexe, mon regard était il si significatif que ça?

- Vous vous êtes enfin réveillée, me dit il avec beaucoup de douceur.

Je regarde sur ma droite et ma gauche pour verifier si il ne se trompe pas de personne, apparament c'est moi qui me trompe, en effet il est assis à ma table, et son regard est bel et bien posé sur moi. Bon réagis, il patiente là, réponds lui au moins!

- Euh...hum...excu...pardon!

Alors là, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux pour lier le contact, il esquisse un sourire, il rigole de mon incapacité à faire une phrase correctement, bravo Skye.

- Vous ne devez probablement pas vous rappeller de ce qui s'est passé il y'a un peu plus d'une heure?

J'hôche la tête de gauche à droite tel une enfant timide, je ne me risque plus à essayer de parler pour l'instant.

De nouveau il esquisse un sourire, une fossette naît sur sa joue, même quand je ne parle pas il rit, oh, je dois me faire des idées, il ne se moque probablement pas de moi, peut-être est-ce une personne souriante de nature enjoué et enthousiaste, ou alors tout simplement il compatit à ma betise.

- Je suppose que vous vous sentez perdue.

Il a des talents de voyant dis-moi. Il marqua un temps, il m'adressa un sourire compatissant.

- Voulez vous que je vous éclaire sur ce qui s'est passé?

Je reste dans mon profond mutisme et hôche cette fois-ci la tête de haut en bas.

- J'étais à vos cotés quand vous vous êtes évanouie, vos paquets sont tombés sur mes pieds, je me suis tourné vers vous, et je vous ai vu tombé lentement, ce qui m'a laissé le temps de vous rattraper. Je vous ai déposé ici en attendant que vous vous reveillez de vous même, je n'avais ni envie de vous lancer de l'eau au visage, ni de vous mettre des claques dans l'espoir de vous sortir de votre semi-inconscience, j'espère que vous comprennez mon acte.

Son regard me fuya et se posa sur le verre d'eau posé sur la table. Sincèrement je m'attendais à pire, même si je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'évanouïr, mais ce jeune homme m'avait aidé dans mon enigme.

- Merci, lancais-je. Il détacha son regard du verre. Pour votre acte et pour voir éviter de martyriser mon visage.

C'était à mon tour de sourire, j'arrivais enfin à parler sans bafouillage, toutes mes félicitations Miss Rjevic.

- Vous vous sentez mieux?

- Plus ou moins, je me sens tout de même fatiguée.

- Tenez, il avanca vers moi le verre d'eau et une tablette de chocolat, je vous ai apporté de quoi récuperer des forces.

- Du chocolat? fis je surprise

- Oui, le chocolat a des vertues thérapeutiques, il remplace la vitamine, ayez confiance. De toute façon, il vous est nécessaire de manger quelque chose après ce qui vous est arrivé.

Okay, je suivais ses conseils et commencais à entamer le chocolat.

- Je vous conseillerai tout de même d'aller au médecin, me dit il rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

Je m'arrêtai net et fis une grimace, je suis loin d'être en parfaite harmonie avec le milieu médical. Apparament il avait intercepté ma réticence et tenta de me rassurer.

- C'est pour votre bien, il se peut bien que vous n'ayez rien, c'est un simple contrôle. Avec le temps caniculaire des derniers jours, vous avez dû être sujette aux coups de chaleur, enfin, après tout, c'est votre corps et c'est vous qui décidez de son sort.

En quelques phrases, il m'avait convaincu, une visite, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas grand chose, je suis en vacances qui plus est.

- Entendue, lâchais-je en lui adressant un sourire timide.

- Il y a un médecin dans cette rue, il pointa la rue du doigt, par curiorisité je me levais mais je fus directement prise de vertige, je me rassayais sur le champ, plaquant la main à mon front je tentais de retrouver ma respiration normale.

- Mademoiselle? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?

- Ca va aller, articulais-je difficilement. Je crois que pour l'instant je vais m'abstenir de bondir à tout va, fis-je lorsque je me sentais mieux.

En exclusivité première j'ai une vue sur ces dents.

- Je vais rester bien sage à present, fis je théatralement.

- Si vous avez peur de vous évanouir à nouveau, je peux vous proposer mon aide.

Après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau, je lui répondis ou plutôt le questionna.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Tout simplement vous accompagner au médecin, si vous ne vous sentez pas le courage d'y aller seule.

J'étais génée, il m'avait déjà énormement aidé, et sa proposition tombait à pic.

- Non merci, ca ira, décidais-je finalement, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé.

- J'insiste.

- Mais j'abuserai de votre gentillesse, et vous avez..., il me coupa.

- Si c'est à propos du temps, ne vous faîtes pas de soucis à propos de cela. Vous êtes encore fragile, et si je vous propose mon aide c'est de mon plein gré, je ne voudrez pas avoir votre second évanouissement sur la conscience.

- C'est gentil.

Ce me touchait ce qu'il fesait, on se connaissait à peine, et j'acceptais son aide sans me douter de rien, sans avoir peur, il dégagait une telle confiance, ses paroles étaient protectrices, si ce n'est qu'une apparence, il cache bien son jeu .

- A propos, j'ai oublié de me présenter, Remus Lupin fit il calmement.

- Enchanté, je m'interrompit, son nom fit tilt dans ma petite tête, j'avais déjà entendu ce nom, et pas qu'une fois, maintenant à savoir où c'est autre chose.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche?

- Votre nom me dit quelque chose mais je ne saurais dire où je l'ai entendu.

Tout à coup je m'en rapellais, c'était à Poudlard, un des meilleurs préfets de l'école depuis ses débuts.

- Etiez-vous à Poudlard? demandais-je

- Vous êtes une sorcière ?

- Je vous retourne la question.

- Oui je suis un sorcier et j'ai fait mes études à Poudlard.

- Moi de même au féminin. Je marquais une pause et décidais de lancer une remarque qui me rongais. Vous ne faîtes pas sorcier, vous vous êtes habillé typiquement moldu.

- Sous cette chaleur, je ne vais pas m'aventurer à porter une cape, me fit il remarquer. Les moldus ont été plus ingénieux que nous en matière vestimentaire, ils sont beaucoup plus adaptés.

- Ma remarque n'était pas méchante, moi aussi je suis habillé avec des vêtements moldus.

- Je n'avais pas pris votre remarque mal, m'assura t'il.

Je me fait vraiment du soucis pour rien.

- Comment avez vous su que j'étais à Poudlard? me demanda t'il

- C'est assez compliqué, mais pour faire simple, vous êtes dans le livre des préfets.

- Il y a un livre des préfets? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Mais je ne vous y ai jamais vu.

- Je viens tout juste de finir mes études.

- Vous n'avez que 17 ans?

- En effet.

- Vous ne ...vous...

- Je ne fais pas mon âge, oui, on me l'a souvent fait remarquée. Et vous quel âge avez vous?

- 25 . Apparament nous nous sommes loupés de quelques années à Poudlard, il marqua une pause et réfléchit. Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre prénom, me rappela t'il.

- Oh oui c'est vrai, pardon, je m'apelle Skye.

- Skye, c'est un diminutif?

- Non c'est mon prénom.

- Il est très jolie.

Mes joues ont décidés de prendre une autre couleur, wow, il en faut de peu, un compliment, et je rougis, quoi que ca fait toujours plaisir.

- Merci, dis je timidement. Un silence lourd s'impose entre nous, qu'est ce que je peux lui poser comme question, je n'aime pas du tout les blancs dans les conversations, vite, vite, avec quoi puis-je enchainer? J'ai trouvée !

- Dans quel maison avez vous été envoyé à Poudlard?

Ma question ne pourra pas, certes, animée un débat mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

- Chez les Gryffondors, fit il un brin mélancolique mélangé à de la nostalgie. Et vous?

- Poufsouffle.

A nouveau un blanc s'installe, il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, je préfère rester muette et finir le chocolat qu'il m'avait apporté.

Après plusieurs minutes, il était de retour parmi nous, je ne me permi pas de lui demander à quoi il pensait, même si je suis de nature curieuse, j'ai mes limites. Il m'aida à me lever pour partir en direction du médecin, il me prit par la main, je suppose que c'est pour m'éviter de tomber, il est grand, très grand, faut dire que je suis petite, très petite.

- Vous connaissez bien le coin pour un sorcier, dis-je pendant que nous marchions. Il faisait attention à chaque pas que je faisais, il est touchant.

- Oui j'ai eu l'occasion d'y vivre il y'a quelques années, mais ma mère est d'origine moldue, j'ai donc été habitué très jeune au coté moldu. Nous y sommes.

J'avancais d'un pas hésitant, le monde moldu m'est assez inconnu, et le médecin, c'est déjà un miracle que je m'en rappelle grâce à mes cours, mais après j'y connais rien.

- Euh, Monsieur Lupin, fis je d'une voix génée à la fois par la situation et par le fait de l'appeller "Monsieur Lupin" quelle horreur, je ne m'y connais pas trop dans les papiers administratifs.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en occupe, j'ai juste besoin de votre nom de famille.

- Rjevic.

- Merci, et à propos appelez moi Remus.

Je profitais instantanement de cette occasion pour me libérer de ma gène.

- Remus, peut on se tutoyer? Le " vous" me met mal à l'aise.

- Très bien, tu peux aller m'attendre dans la salle d'attente? Je règle les papiers et j'arrive.

La salle d'attente était vide, seule une vieille dame qui toussait occupait un fauteuil de la salle. Ce vide s'explique sans doute par le fait que nous sommes en vacances, les moldus et les sorciers sont en vacances en même temps, là je ne peux pas me tromper au moins. J'attendais patientement son retour, son aide m'était précieuse, et me touchait énormement. Il revient et je souris comme une gamine de 9 ans.

- Le médecin n'a pas beaucoup de patients aujourd'hui, vous, rectifia t'il, pardon, tu es une petite chanceuse.

"Tu", c'est mignon quand il le dit, ca fait bizarre mais je préfère largement ça que vous.

J'attendais toujours ce fameux médecin, Remus me fit la conversation, j'étais toujours émue qu'il m'ait accompagné, et je continuais de l'écouter, toujours attentive au moindre propos qui sortaient de sa bouche...

**Lizoune**


	3. Une journée agréable

Merci beaucoup à **Twinzie**, **Sandiane** et **ewiliane** pour leurs reviews.

Désolée pour la courte longueur des chapitres. Bonne lecture.

**Une journée agréable**

Sa compagnie me rassurait, il avait une présence que je qualifierais d'apaisante. Le son de sa voix douce me faisait croire qu'auprès de lui je n'aurais rien à craindre, il me semblait bien veillant, et jusqu'à là il avait toujours été très aimable. Merlin sait pourtant à quel point je peux être méfiante. Profitant de son absence, j'essayais de mettre ma situation au clair : je m'étais donc évanouïe et ce cher Remus m'avait gentiment secouru. Je cligais plusieurs fois des yeux, et non, tout ceci me semblait bien réel. J'étais dans une salle d'attente moldue, attendant mon tour, avec un homme qui m'était encore inconnu il y'a quelques heures. Sinon à part ça, tout va bien.

Je me sentais encore un peu faible, et le fait de voir un médecin ne pouvait que jouer en ma faveur. La fatigue impregna mon corps l'espace d'un instant et je m'étira pour la faire disparaître. Je me mis à observer la porte des toilettes, attendant le retour de mon _sauveteur_.

- Miss Rjevic? fit le médecin au coin de la porte.

Je regarde en sa direction.

- Oui?

- Suivez moi, me fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je me lève, hésitante. Je l'attends ou pas? Au bout de quelques secondes, je décide d'y aller seule, sans lui. Il aurait eu trop de retenu pour m'accompagner jusqu'à ce point. J'espère juste qu'il ne prendera pas la fuite...

**xxx**

La visite fut brève, il conclua les symtômes que Remus m'avait dit; je m'étais évanouïe à cause du temps caniculaire. Ouf ! Déjà un soucis en moins. Avant de partir, il me donna certains conseils : boire beaucoup d'eau, manger sainement et se tenir à l'écart du soleil. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la salle d'attente, elle est vide, pas de Remus à l'horizon. Déçue, je decide de sortir et je le retrouve là, accoudé au mur, le regard triste et perdu fixant un pub moldu.

J'hésite à le déranger, il a l'air mal au point... Finalement je décide de toussoter légèrement pour lui faire part de ma présence.

- Remus ? ajoutais-je.

Il se retourne vers moi, et efface instantanément l'air triste qu'il arborait précedement. Il me sourit faiblement.

- Ca a été?

- Bien, c'était la chaleur qui est à l'origine de mon malaise.

- Quels sont les conseils qu'il t'as donné? me demande t-il l'air légèrement soucieux.

Je m'habitue doucement au tutoiement qu'on a mis en place, c'est moi qui lui est demandé, et au final c'est moi qui suit gênée. J'essaye de cacher ma gêne, je fuis son regard en essayant de me rappeller sa question.

- Euh, fis-je finalement. Ce sont des conseils basiques : boire, manger, éviter le soleil.

- Très bien. Il marqua un temps et observa la rue devant nous. Viens, lâcha t-il enfin, il y'a un endroit parfait pour toi à l'autre bout de la rue. Un bon restaurant couvert ça te dis?

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de répondre que son bras me tire en avant, il marche cependant à mon allure pour ne pas me brusquer. Son bras se positionne ensuite derrière mon dos, un geste protecteur. Je souris de ces attentions, touchée sans doute, on ne se connait pas plus que ça et il prend soin de moi comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant ( je vise Matthew par cette remarque).

Je demeure silencieuse, ne sachant pas comment amorçer la conversation de nouveau; pourtant j'ai un tas de questions à lui poser mais je préfère ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras...je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses.

- Nous y voilà, fit il enfin.

Jeune homme galant, il m'ouvre correctement la porte. J'ai même eu peur qu'il me fasse la révérance. A ma grande surprise, le restaurant est très spacieux mais je n'eut le temps d'observer en détail, Remus m'entraîne près du gérant.

- Bonjour Remus, fit il pôliment.

- Bonjour Sam, tu aurais une table pour deux libre?

- Bien sûr, suivez moi.

Je me laissais guider, sans repère.

- Voilà.

Nous nous installions confortablement.

- Et toi comment vas tu ? demanda t-il en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquietes pas Sam, assura Remus à voix basse.

Il hôcha la tête et lui sourit faiblement.

Je restais muette mais observatrice. Sam affichait tantôt un air grave, tantôt un air inquiet. Remus tentait de faire bonne figure, mais son regard, lui, ne trompait pas. De la mélancolie. C'était ce que j'avais pu lire l'espace d'un instant. Et ce fut ce simple regard qui éveilla en moi une grande curiosité...

Remus me stoppa dans mes réflexions lorsqu'il voulut savoir ce que je souhaitais manger. Affamée, j'acceptais tout ce qui pouvait bien remplir mon ventre, au grand étonnement de Remus.

Il leva la main à la fin du repas pour demander l'addition.

- Non, non, m'écriais-je soudainement.

Il me lança un regard interrogatif; je commençais donc par m'expliquer.

- Je tiens à payer l'addition, s'il te plaît, fis-je d'une voix suppliante. Tu as fait déjà beaucoup pour moi, laisses moi te remercier même si c'est par une addition ridicule.

Devant ma tirade, et surtout ma pitié, il me tend doucement la note sans un mot mais toujours avec un sourire en coin.

- Merci, souffla t-il sans me regarder lorsque nous étions sortis du restaurant.

- C'est tout à fait normal, assurais-je. A propos quelle heure est il?

- 17h37...et 28 ... 29 ... 30 secondes, précisa t-il.

- Je te remercie pour autant de précision !

Il me lança un clin d'oeil imperceptible, je fis mine de ne pas comprendre mais ceci m'intrigua, encore une fois. Il était devenu soudain plus détendu, plus gamin, et ce petit grain de folie ne me derangeait pas. Il râcla sa gorge, signe qu'il reprennait son sérieux.

Une douce brise souffla, et me rafraîchit sous cette atroce chaleur. Je souriais, les yeux fermés, profitant de la deuxième brise qui souleva quelques une de mes mèches. Remus se positionna à mes cotés, je n'avais avancée que de quelques pas, nous étions toujours à proximité du restaurant.

- Skye, s'écria une voix familière.

Ouvrant à nouveau mes yeux, je tournais ma tête et aperçut Matthew. Il avait toujours souriant, et affichait un air décontracté vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un bermuda.

- Comment vas tu? Qu'est-ce que tu fais donc là? me demanda t-il un peu étonné de ma présence ici.

Je me tourne vers Remus et je lui communique ma gêne.

- Je suis venue me promener tout simplement.

Oui, il est vrai que c'était ma motivation première avant "l'incident".

- Ah ! Très bien, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de te voir du coté moldu, tu ne voulais jamais y aller avant.

- Oui en effet, mais j'ai changée d'avis !

Un silence s'imposa et j'hésitais. Finalement je décidais de présenter Remus, après tout il le méritait amplement.

- A propos je te présente Remus.

Au moins il ne se sentait pas exclu, je me mettais à sa place, ça ne devait pas être facile de rester là sans rien faire et nous regarder nous reparler.

- Matthew.

Il lui serra la main. Peut-être fort. C'est du moins ce que j'ai ressentit . Matthew était à présent froid et distant. Remus avait dû le sentir...

- Et vous vous connaissez comment? demanda t-il sans gêne.

- Matthew, ça ne te regardes pas, fis-je offensée.

Il recula d'un pas, apparament véxé par ma réponse.

- Très bien, je vais vous laisser, j'ai l'impression de vous gêner. A la prochaine.

Et il partit. Sans un regard. J'étais sidérée, j'avoue que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin, mais lui aussi...

- Je m'excuse pour ce..., commença Remus.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, surtout pas ! Même sans ta présence il y aurait eu une dispute.

Il me souria; un de ces sourires qui veulent exprimés la gêne mais aussi le soulagement.

Il fixa le ciel et prononça les paroles que je redoutais.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller. Tu habites loin?

- Oui assez mais ça ira.

- Un coup de transplanage et tu seras devant chez toi.

- Non pas pour moi, annoncais-je.

Il me lança un regard interrogatif.

- Oui, j'ai raté mon permis de transplanage, fis-je honteuse.

- Oh, soupira t-il. Je vais t'accompagner alors.

Je commençais alors à marcher pour lui indiquer le chemin.

- Non, fit-il. Approches toi.

J'obeïssais sans comprendre. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et demanda mon adresse. Je venais de comprendre...

Nous y étions; et oui le transplanage c'est plus efficace que la marche à pied.

- Je ne sais comment te remercier.

- Suis les conseils du médecins et ça me suffira. A bientôt, Skye, fit il en caressant ma joue du bout de son pouce.

Je marchais lentement vers chez moi, contente de la rencontre que je venais de faire...même si je ne savais pas si un jour je le reverrais.

**A suivre...**


End file.
